


What's a soulmate?

by mangelak0s



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex extraña a John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, cada capítulo va por separado, lo peor es que lo sigo haciendo, no siguen una historia, no sé por qué escribí esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Puede que sólo tengamos un alma gemela en la vida.Puede que ese alma gemela haya estado contigo, haya compartido contigo, te haya amado.Pero se ha ido.Y tienes que aprender a seguir.





	1. Soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer "fic" para este fandom, son escritos bastante cortos pero con mucho sentimiento (?)  
> Siéntanse libres de dejar toda opinión en los comentarios, por favor <3

“Puede que sólo tengamos un alma gemela en la vida.  
Puede que ese alma gemela haya estado contigo, haya compartido contigo, te haya amado.  
Pero se ha ido.  
Y tienes que aprender a seguir.

Puede que ese chico nuevo no sea tu alma gemela, pero te intenta hacer tan feliz como lo fuiste con él.

Te consuela cada vez.  
Te acompaña a visitar su tumba.  
Te hace más fuerte.  
Y tú te das cuenta.

Con John compartían todo.   
Tenían muchas cosas en común y estaban de acuerdo la mayoría de las veces.  
Y extrañas eso, ¿no?  
Nadie lo puede reemplazar.

Pero después está él.

Thomas.

Siempre discuten.   
Por absolutamente todo.  
Siempre piensas en lo tierno que se ve enojado, ¿no?  
Siempre te ríes cuando pierde contra ti y se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros, ¿no?

Primero es algo raro.  
Te dices a ti mismo que no va a existir otra persona como él. Nadie puede comparar a John, ¿no?...

Sabes que nunca va a existir otra persona como lo fue John Laurens.  
Él era único, después de todo.  
Él era el amor de tu vida.  
Él era tu alma gemela.

Pero... ¿Thomas Jefferson?  
Es esa coincidencia que agradeces cada día.  
Ese ángel que cayó del cielo cuando más lo necesitabas.

Él también sabe que nunca va a poder compararse con John.  
Después de todo, nada supera a tu alma gemela.

Pero él te hace feliz.  
Él te ama.  
Y tú lo amas.  
Y eso es suficiente".


	2. Consuelo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Always yours,_   
>  _A. Hamilton"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribo estas cosas sólo para molestar a una amiga y sufrir con ella (yo tampoco he superado la muerte de John snnsns), pero me gustan, así que iré subiendo estas cosas. No sé cuántos "capítulos" tendrá esto ni si siempre será de este ship, así que iré cambiando cosas y así (?)

"John Laurens falleció un 27 de agosto.  
No.  
_Asesinaron_ a John Laurens un 27 de agosto.

Te sentiste perdido.  
Sin más esperanzas.  
¿Cómo poder seguir si la única cosa que te mantenía con vida se ha ido?

¿Qué hacer cuando la única persona que has amado de verdad, sin sentirte obligado, ya no está?

Él lo era _todo_ para ti.

Era tu mejor amigo.  
Era quien te hacía ver tus errores... Y no te juzgaba.

Era tu novio.

Tu amante.

Nadie entendía tu dolor.

Y para rematar, llega él.

Una semana después de que el amor de tu vida se haya ido.

Es un idiota.  
Siempre en contra de ti.  
Comparten el odio mutuo que sienten por el otro.

Sientes que se burla de tu dolor, en cierto modo.  
Y no entiendes por qué.

Luego, poco más de dos días después, lo sabes.

Su esposa estaba muriendo desde hace un par de meses.  
Y no aguantó más.

Él estuvo ahí en su lecho de muerte, al menos.  
Cosa que tú no pudiste hacer con John.  
A él lo mataron y llevaron su cuerpo con su padre.

Un siete de septiembre, Washington te cuenta.  
La esposa de Jefferson se había ido hace un día.

Vas a ver a Thomas a su casa.  
Piensas que puedes ayudar.  
Dar algún tipo de consuelo.

Él te ve, y por primera vez, no dice nada.  
Deja que te acerques.  
Que te sientes a su lado.  
Deja que _lo abraces._

Escuchas sus sollozos, y nunca vas a admitir que te rompió el corazón.

Le dices que sabes que son enemigos políticos, pero el trabajo no puede evitar que sean amigos fuera de él.

Acepta que se vean un par de veces.  
Y eso les ayuda a ambos.

Un mes después ya son bastante cercanos.  
Nadie sabe lo que hacen fuera de las políticas, y quieren que así se quede.

Jefferson te cuenta sobre algunas citas que tuvo con chicos en su juventud, y tú le cuentas sobre las citas que tenías con John.

Se dan cuenta de lo que perdieron.  
Les sigue doliendo.  
Pero cada día, se ayudan a superar la pérdida.

Un día, luego de varios meses, te pide que vayas a su hogar.  
Tú lo haces con gusto.  
Y te encuentras con una gran cena.

Te dice que es en agradecimiento, por estar ahí para él en el peor momento de su vida.

De alguna forma u otra, estar juntos les hace no pensar en nada más.  
Simplemente se presentan atención mutua.  
Y eso les hace felices.

¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad sentían por el otro?

Cuando las heridas de sus pérdidas se cerraron.  
Lograron hacerlo gracias al otro.

Thomas sabe que sin tu ayuda, nunca hubiese podido superar ese dolor.

Tú sabes que sin su ayuda, seguirías hundido en la miseria.

¿Recuerdas qué te dijo antes de que se fuera a Carolina del Sur?

_«Si no vuelvo, mi amor, sigue con tu vida. Siempre te estaré cuidando desde donde sea que esté. Siempre querré que seas feliz._  
_Así que, si no vuelvo, mi amor, encuentra a alguien que te logre hacer tan feliz como yo te he hecho._  
_Y si no lo logra, bueno, que al menos sepas que es bueno para ti. Que no te hará daño._  
_Si no vuelvo, por favor, mi amor, no te atasques en mi fantasma. Sigue con tu vida, pero no te olvides de que te estaré esperando._  
_Así que tómate tu tiempo, mi amor._  
_Disfruta lo que la vida te ha dado._  
_Siempre estaré ahí para ti._  
_Te amo, Alexander, y eso nunca cambiará.»_

¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a John en la última carta que le mandaste?...  
Nunca supiste si pudo leerla...  
Pero piensas que sí, y piensas que fue feliz.

_«Siempre tuyo,_  
_A. Hamilton»_

Sí, siempre serás de John.  
Tu corazón siempre estará latiendo por John.  
Tu vida siempre girará en torno a John.

Pero tienes que aprender a seguir.  
Y tienes a alguien que te quiere, que quiere intentarlo contigo.  
Que ha sufrido lo mismo que tú.  
Que te entiende.

No desperdicies tu oportunidad de volver a amar".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado yyyyy dejen comentarios con sus opiniones, porfi, vivo de eso nksdnkds


	3. Nostalgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo yey. Esta vez más... "Ambientado" en navidad. Espero que les guste hehe

Navidad...  
Qué época tan bella.  
Tan colorida.  
Tan viva.

Era su favorita, ¿recuerdas?

Cuando adornaban el árbol y le decías que en la estrella querías ponerlo a él, porque iluminaba tu camino.  
Porque era tu estrella en las noches más oscuras, cuando recordabas lo vivido en tu infancia.  
Era tu luz cuando veías todo negro, todo convertido en ansiedad, recordando el huracán.

¿Recuerdas cuando hacían ángeles en la nieve?  
¿Cuando hacían muñecos?  
¿Las guerras de bolas de nieve?  
¿Cuando cocinaban galletas y la harina terminaba más en sus caras que donde debería estar?  
¿Recuerdas todas las veces en las que te decía que sólo quería acurrucarse contigo frente a la chimenea mientras tomaban chocolate caliente?

Esos recuerdos siempre quedarán en ti.  
Todos los años los recordarás.  
Y todos los años los extrañarás.  
Lo extrañarás.

Siempre que estés debajo de un muérdago estarás esperando a que llegue él y te bese.  
Siempre estarás esperando a que tus amigos los molesten por la hermosa y tierna pareja que hacen.  
Siempre esperarás escuchar sus pequeños suspiros emocionados cuando le dabas pequeños regalos.  
Pero sabes que nunca volverán.

...

Ahora sólo sientes dolor.  
Siempre lo sientes, pero en estas fechas todo aumenta.  
Sientes nostalgia.  
Lo extrañas más que a nada.

Te sientas frente la chimenea, como lo hacías antes con él.  
Tomas chocolate caliente, como le gustaba a él.  
Comes galletas que tú no cocinaste, porque no está él para hacerlo contigo.

Ni te esfuerzas en querer poner un árbol, ni en decorar tu casa.  
Eso sólo te recuerda más a John.  
Y no puedes más con esto.

Empiezas a llorar pensando en querer terminar todo.  
Es la segunda vez que no está su alegría rodeándote. 

Nunca lo superarás.  
No si no llega alguien y te arranca ese sufrimiento de raíz.

Buscas ayuda en tus amigos.  
En Lafayette, en Mulligan; hasta en Washington.  
Pero nada ayuda.

Vuelves a tu casa un día antes de navidad y te deprimes, sin pararte del sillón.  
El mismo donde lo abrazabas.

Te quedan tres personas más a quienes recurrir.

¿Madison? Él ni te habla.  
¿Siquiera por qué pensaste en él?

¿Burr? Tiene familia, lo dejas en paz.  
Además, te odia.

¿Jefferson?...  
Muchas veces, fuera de discusiones, te ha dicho que puedes confiar en él.  
No sabes por qué, y te daba miedo hablar sobre este tema con él.  
Pero sabes que es tu mejor opción.

De hecho, era la primera.

Ambos están indefensos y pasaron por lo mismo.  
Podría entender tu dolor y darte consuelo.  
¿Qué podría salir mal?

Vas a Monticello, borracho.  
Te deja pasar.  
Lloras en su pecho mientras lo abrazas.

Raramente, te devuelve el abrazo.

Ves a tu alrededor y está solo.

Deberías alegrarte por estar vivo, ¿no?  
Pero en verdad, sólo quieres estar muerto.  
Estar con él.

Te empieza a hacer preguntas y lo único que le respondes es que lo extrañas.  
Que lo necesitas.

Le confiesas el millón de veces que estuviste muy cerca de quitarte la vida.  
También le confiesas el millón de veces que quisiste acercarte a su hogar y simplemente pedirle un abrazo.  
Pedirle las palabras que quieres escuchar de él.  
Pedirle que sienta lo mismo que tú sientes hacia él, pero que aún no estás listo para admitir.

Thomas se acerca a ti y te abraza.  
Sientes que ese abrazo repara muchas partes de ti que estaban rotas.  
Sientes su calor.  
Su amor.  
Eso que no sentías desde que John se fue.

Te despiertas a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza.  
Miras hacia todos lados y te das cuenta de que no estás en tu casa.  
Y lo ves.

"Te traje desayuno... Espero que no te moleste", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a la cama, dejando las cosas a un lado.  
"No dejabas de abrazarme y querías dormir aquí..."

Lo miras sorprendido, ¿te dejó?

Eso daba igual.

Lo miraste y seguía sonriendo.

Encontraste un refugio en aquella sonrisa.  
En aquella voz tierna.  
En aquel cuidado que te dio.

"Espero que no hagas nada que me haga perderte, Hamilton", te miró triste, "no soportaría perder a otra persona que amo. No otra vez"

Lo miras confundido, ¿esa palabra salió de sus labios?

Sí.  
Salió de esos labios gruesos que muchas veces estuviste tentado a besar.

"Alexander, no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti por tu estado emocional ahora mismo", empezó a hablarte mientras se sentaba despacio a tu lado.  
"Pero... Viniste conmigo por alguna razón y... Quiero que sepas que aunque en el trabajo nos odiemos, siempre puedes contar conmigo. En lo que sea".

Lo miras a los ojos y ves preocupación.  
Ves amor.

Ladeas la cabeza un poco y él sonríe.

"Nunca te había visto sonreír", dices tranquilamente, ahora viéndolo sonrojarse. "Ni con las mejillas rojas"

"Eso causas en mí, Alex. Creo que es un buen momento para que ambos podamos reparar nuestros corazones, ¿no crees?", habló bajito, casi con miedo.  
"Confío en ti para que me puedas ayudar a cerrar esa etapa, y espero que tú confíes en mí para poder hacerte feliz".

Lo miras sin ninguna expresión al principio.  
Piensas un poco.

¿Qué pensaría John sobre esto?  
Estaría contento de que continúes con tu vida, sobretodo si es con alguien que te quiere hacer feliz.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Thomas?", preguntas sin entender totalmente.  
O quizás sólo lo quieres escuchar de sus labios.

"Quiero una oportunidad, Alex, quiero poder hacerte feliz. Si me dejas-..."

Lo callas.  
Pero no hablando.

Te acercas y juntas sus labios con lo tuyos.  
Esa es tu respuesta.

Thomas sonríe y te abraza.

"¿Podemos simplemente estar acostados todo el día?", ves a Thomas asentir y plantar un beso en tu frente.

Lo peor de haber perdido a esa persona especial...  
Es el hecho de saber que nunca volverás a sentir sus labios contra los tuyos.

Lo mejor de haber conocido a Jefferson...  
Es el hecho de que ahora nunca volverás a sentirte solo.  
Saber que puedes amar nuevamente, y te pueden amar.

Estas podrán ser buenas navidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, si quieren dejen comentarios y felicitaciones, se les agradece muchísimo ^^.


End file.
